Revenge of the Banned!
by Skylinemaster
Summary: A group of Forbidden Duel Monsters escape their prison and make it onto Duel Academy to help a boy in need. With their help, Dimitri can prove all those who mocked him wrong. Dimitri will win duels while the Monsters will try to gain enough strength to get revenge of those who imprisoned them. Seems like a fair trade, right?
1. Just Say Yes

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yugioh GX

* * *

"Argh! How long must we be inside of this prison?!"

A majestic dragon roared at the nothingness of the endless pitch black sky.

The dragon's blue body and flaming red hair contrast with the night sky, providing a bit of color in an otherwise dreary place.

"My lord, please, calm yourself down! The others will find us."

The dragon looked down at the source of the voice, a small man in thick glasses and a white lab coat. He looks around, distressed before glancing at the others in his group.

"It is as Magical Scientist says. The Dragon Rulers will find us. While you may be powerful enough to stop them, we aren't."

Magical Scientist and the dragon stared at the lone female of the group, Makyura the Destructor. The dragon sighed and lowered his head.

"I am very well aware of them. I apologize for my anger. It has just been so long since I've been imprisoned in this Purgatory."

The dragon said sadly.

"You have nothing on me, Envoy of the End. I've been here the longest out of all of us."

Magical Scientist as he stared up at the black sky.

These Duel Monsters are in Duel Monster Purgatory, a place of eternal suffering and endless warfare for those placed inside. As the Duel Monster world is linked with the Human world, whatever happens there has an effect on the inhabitants of the monster world.

Magical Scientist was the first in their group to get banned, being thrown into the vast expanse of land by the order of the King of the Duel Monster realm, Exodius.

Then it was Makyura, then Yata-Garasu.

"Where is Yata anyways?"

Magical Scientist asked, not having seen the lone spirit monster of the group in a while.

"He is searching for a water source."

A man in a simple brown shirt and gray pants said. He is the spokesman for Painful Choice Humans, a group of Humans who follow Makyura, Magical Scientist, Yata-Garasu, and Chaos Emperor Dragon around in Purgatory for protection.

"Speak of the monster."

Makyura said, pointing a set of her claws upwards.

Everyone looked up, seeing Yata-Garasu circling overhead before diving towards Makyura.

"What is it, Yata?"

Makyura asked Yata-Garasu, who is currently resting on her left hand.

"There is a portal near the River of Bile. It called out to me as a voice in anger and need. I was unsure as what to make of it, so I returned."

Yata-Garasu said. Everyone looked at Yata-Garasu while Magical Scientist understood the situation.

"A voice of anger and need? A distraught Human duelist perhaps? It is possible that a prayer from a Human could have reached this realm. I've seen several cases of our worlds bleeding over to the others during my time as apprentice to Dark Sage, but to open up a portal? Interesting to say the least."

Magical Scientist explained.

"Could we traverse through the portal to the Human world?"

Chaos Emperor Dragon asked.

"Quite possibly."

"Very well then. Everyone, on my back. We are heading towards the portal."

* * *

"So much anger, sorrow."

Makyura commented as the group approached the pulsating green portal.

"Indeed. This Human appears to be quite vengeful."

Yata-Garasu added as he stood on Magical Scientist's head, much to the scientist's displeasure.

"Should we go in?"

One of the Painful Choice Humans asked.

"What would be the end result though? We still cannot be used in duels."

Makyura said, to which Magical Scientist wagged his finger and shook his head.

"Not necessarily. There are various worlds, and the Human plane is just one. This portal, perhaps an identical yet a bit different parallel world, might have a different set of rules regarding what can and cannot be used. Regardless, we can gain strength from our host enough to take revenge on those who banished us."

Magical Scientist explained as the Painful Choice Humans cheered in response.

"Scientist is correct. This may be more of the same regarding us not being used, but it is still better than this hellhole."

Chaos Emperor Dragon said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, shall we go in?"

Makyura said as all of them walked into the portal.

* * *

Dimitri cried and cried.

No matter what he did, it just did not work.

Nothing he does works.

Crowler's did not work, Seto Kaiba's did not work, Zane Truesdale's did not work.

Why did they work for them but not him?

What is he missing?!

He prayed and prayed.

Someone, something, anything out there, help.

* * *

 _You've called for us?_

 _You wish for our help?_

Dimitri looked up, his eyes still wet from the tears in his eyes.

He blinked, three times and nothing. Nothing was in front of him.

 _We're inside your head and we need to be released._

 _We feel your anger, young one._

 _Let us in, young one._

 _And we shall give you wait you desire the most._

 _Power, victory over them all._

 _Show those, who've doubted you, that they were wrong._

 _All you have to do is let us in._

 _Just say yes._

 _Say yes._

 _Yes._

Dimitri laughed.

It's finally happened, he thought.

He went off the deep end.

Those voices in his head want him to let them in, fine.

What is the worst that can happen?

"Yes."

* * *

Had this idea in my head since last week. Please follow, favorite, and review if you like it.

For the decks in later chapters, most of them will be decks that have placed in championships, and that have featured those cards in them. If you have an idea for a deck with any of the cards mentioned in this chapter, put it in the review section and I will look into it.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. The First Duel, a Magical revival

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of Revenge of the Banned!

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yugioh GX.

* * *

"This is, nice. I suppose."

The duel spirit of Magical Scientist said, pacing around the room of Dimitri. It was a nice room with a bed, a cabinet, a walk in closet, and a desk for work. The walls were painted bright yellow, in matching with the dorm's colors.

He noted the posters of famous duelists adorned on his walls as that of Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler.

"So, what do you think of the boy?"

The spirit of Yata-Garasu asked, landing on Dimitri's head.

"He has potential. Nothing substantial as some of the people you see on the wall, but more than enough for a host. We will need to other hosts to accomadate Chaos."

Magical Scientist said, staring at the sleeping form of Dimitri.

Magical Scientist then walked towards the window, noting the sun peeking over the horizon.

"The sun is coming out, our host shall awaken soul."

He remarked as a matter of fact. Yata-Garasu flapped its wings and flew around the room.

"Where are the others? Did they get stuck in the void?"

He asked as he landed on Magical Scientist's left shoulder.

"I do not believe so. I feel them, do you?"

Yata nodded its little head at Scientist's words.

"He probably does not have enough strength to sustain all of us. Once he wins duels, we shall have more than enough energy to sustain ourselves. We are probably the only ones that can see each other and the boy at this moment, probably because of our low energy."

Magical Scientist said the last part quite bitterly.

Yata nodded sadly in response.

"Argh!"

The boy sleeping on the bed yawned out, causing the two duel spirits to look at him. Magical Scientist noted his messy hair before looking at the poster of Yugi Muto and then back at Dimitri.

"That is one bad imitation of the King of Games' hairstyle."

He said as Yata chirped.

"WHAGAH!"

Dimitri yelled as he fell off his bed. He got up, and pointed at the two duel spirits.

"Who are you two?!"

"You invited us in young one, and we accepted."

Magical Scientist remarked as Yata-Garasu flew onto the bed.

"You're the voices in my dream?"

Dimitri asked to which Magical Scientist smiled.

"Indeed, we are the duel monsters who've decided to answer your call. We will help you win duels. In exchange, we require souls and spirits to sustain ourselves and our brothers. You see just me and Yata-Garasu at this time, but we have more brothers that can help you as well. Do you wish to take the deal?"

Magical Scientist said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, I'll do anything."

Dimitri said as Magical Scientist glowed and in his hand, appeared a deck.

"Use this and you will win."

* * *

"Well, let's see who is roaming about at night."

Dimitri said with a smile. He spent the whole day gathering the cards that Magical Scientist told him to get, Fusion monsters that he couldn't materialize himself.

"Remember just follow my advice perfectly and you will win."

Magical Scientist said, appearing to the right of him.

"Of course, I will win."

Dimitri said, determined to get his first of many wins with this deck.

Dimitri stopped, hearing a scream and the sound of loud footsteps in the distance.

"It's a spirit."

Magical Scientist said, a smile coming into his face.

"Let's go to it. We can absorb it's power for ourselves."

Dimitri listened to Magical Scientist's advice and ran towards the sound of the screaming.

"I know who it is. I can tell that energy signature anywhere."

Magical Scientist said as Dimitri saw an Obelisk Blue student being chased by a flying monster...

A flying Jinzo.

"Hey Jinzo!"

Magical Scienist shouted. The Obelisk Blue continued running away, but Jinzo stopped, descended to the ground and stared at Dimitri.

"Magical Scientist?"

Jinzo said in a deep, raspy voice.

"Thought you'd see the last of me, did you? How are you here anyways?"

Magical Scientist asked angrily.

"These kids summoned me. I got two of his friends but the one you saw running away, was, well, running away. So, you'd managed to get out of that place..."

Jinzo said, laughing a bit. Magical Scientist scowled.

"Let's stop being around the bush, Jinzo. We both want to enough power to materialize in this world. I'm still a bit bitter that you did nothing against the one who banished us. Let's duel, loser loses their life force."

Jinzo simply shook his head at Magical Scientist, before chuckling.

"Still haven't changed at all have you? Thought you were better than everyone else? Alright, I've been waiting a long time to beat you down."

* * *

"Alright, since he is going to lose anyways, why not let him have the first turn Dimitri?"

Magical Scientist mocked, as Dimitri readied his duel disk. The spirit of Jinzo led them to the power station which supplies power to the entire island.

Jinzo said nothing as he stood ominously on the other side.

Dimitri drew five cards as Jinzo siphoned energy from the power station to materialize his cards in front of him.

"My turn, draw."

He said as a card appeared in front of him.

"I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode. Then I activate Ectoplasmer."

Jinzo said as Malice Doll of Demise appeared on the field. Ectoplasmer was set then stood up behind the doll.

"At the end phase, Ectoplasmer forces us to tribute one monster and the opponent receives damage equal to half the original attack of the monster."

Jinzo explained as Malice Doll of Demise turned into a white ball of light that slammed into Dimitri.

"Oww!"

He said, withstanding the damage that came with losing 800 life points and knocking his life points to 3200.

"Don't worry, Dimitri. Just trust in these cards, and you will win."

Magical Scientist said, reassuring the young duelist. Dimitri nodded and proceeded to draw.

"My turn, draw."

Dimitri smiled as he formulated a plan in his head.

 _Monster Gate, Mystic Wok, Reasoning, Magical Scientist, Pot of Greed, Mystical Space Typhoon_

"I begin with Reasoning. Pick a level, any level."

Dimitri said as he stared at Jinzo.

"Four."

Jinzo said as Heavy Storm, Swords of Revealing Light, and Reasoning were excavated from the top of Dimitri's deck. A monster then excavated by Reasoning's effect.

"Sorry, not a level Four monster. Come forth, Catapult Turtle, in attack mode!"

Dimitri said as Catapult Turtle roared on the field.

"I win. I now summon Magical Scientist onto the field. Magical Scientist, if you will."

Dimitri said, as Magical Scientist walked from Dimitri's side to the field, standing next to Catapult Turtle.

"Ah, it feels soooo good having a body again."

Magical Scientist said as he stretched his body and moved his legs.

"Catapult Turtle, we are going to have so much fun again."

Magical Scientist said, putting his hand on the turtle's shell. Catapult Turtle nodding its head.

"I now activate Magical Scientist's effect to summon Roaring Ocean Snake, Aqua Dragon, and Empress Judge to the field."

Dimitri said, lowering his life points to 200 as Roaring Ocean Snake, Aqua Dragon, and Empress Judge appeared on the field.

"You know what happens now?"

Dimitri said as Jinzo looks fearful.

"I tribute these Fusion Monsters for Catapult Turtle's effect."

Dimitri said as Roaring Ocean Snake was launched at Jinzo. Jinzo's life points dropped to 2950 as Empress Judge took to the catapult and was launched at Jinzo, lowering his lifepoints to 1900.

"And now, Aqua Dragon, launch yourself at Jinzo."

Dimitri said as Aqua Dragon was launched from the catapult at Jinzo, sending the duel spirit crashing to the ground with 775 life points remaining.

"Now, Catapult Turtle, tribute yourself."

Dimitri said as Catapult Turtle flung itself at Jinzo, knocking the duel spirit down to the ground once more, this time with 275 life points.

Magical Scientist looked at Dimitri and smiled.

"Thank you for giving me this chance for revenge. Let me end it."

Dimitri nodded at Magical Scientist's words.

"Magical Scientist, finish him off."

Dimitri cried out as Magical Scientist ran towards Jinzo.

"This is for not helping me!"

Magical Scientist said, backhanding the fallen duel spirit.

"Ahhh!"

Jinzo cried out as his life points fell to 0. Magical Scientist yelled out in joy as he absorbed the life force from Jinzo, causing Jinzo to fade into nothingness.

Jinzo's loss caused an explosion of the power station, knocking Dimitri down. Magical Scientist helped Dimitri back up.

"So what do you think of your OTK deck?"

Magical Scientist said with a smirk as he flexed his muscles.

"Do you really need to ask?"

Dimitri asked with a smile, the first genuine smile he smiled in a long time.

"Do you feel that energy? We are interconnected now. We feed off each other's energies. I don't think the two that were in Jinzo are enough for Chaos Emperor Dragon, but it is a start."

Magical Scientist said, walking back to Dimitri when he suddenly stopped.

"We should get out of here. I feel a powerful, dark presence coming."

With that, Dimitri and Magical Scientist went back to Ra Yellow.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. The deck that I used for Magical Scientist is the same as Youtuber Lithium2300's. Just search up his name and it should be in a video name "A Challenger Appears."

Please follow, favorite, and review. Especially review.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
